L'argent conduit au malheur
by carlotte
Summary: Léa, 16 ans disparait alors que ses parents l'ont abandonné lorsqu'elle était enfant. Martin est accusé de meurtre tandis que Danny s'énerve violemment.


L'argent conduit au malheur

Un jour, 9h00 du matin

Une adolescente s'affaire à faire la vaisselle, elle est seule dans un appartement moderne et très bien entretenu.

Après avoir rangé les assiettes, elle sort de chez elle et disparaît.

Samedi suivant, bureau du FBI

Sam, Danny, Martin et Vivian sont assis autour de la table commune, ils finissent de rédiger des rapports et Danny s'amuse à imiter Jack.

Danny: (il ne sourit pas, et imite la démarche de nounours de Jack et prenant la voix grave de son patron) « Je peux faire de ta vie un véritable enfer »

A ce moment Jack arrive de son bureau:

Jack: Danny on dirait que tu imites un clown, de toute façon inscrit toi au cirque plus tard pour l'instant on a du boulot: Léa Lobreck, 17 ans elle a disparu entre lundi et aujourd'hui puisque c'est son frère Théo 12 ans qui nous a prévenu et il est interne.

Sam: Et les parents!

Jack: Le gosse nous a dit qu'ils étaient partis en voyage.

Danny: Comment peut on laisser des enfants seuls chez eux une semaine?

Martin: Et encore au moins elle a 17 ans.

Jack: Vivian et Sam rendez vous à l'école de Léa, voici l'adresse (il leur tendit un morceau de papier) Martin cherche toutes ses relations et renseigne toi je veux savoir qui est cette fille. Danny tu viens avec moi on se rend chez elle.

Appartement de Léa Lobreck

Danny: Je connais cet endroit

Jack: Ah ouais?

Danny: Ici vivent les fils à papa extrêmement riche. Mon frère avait un ancien dealer qui habitait ici et ce petit con avait 15 ans.

Jack: Tu parles du dealer ou de ton frère

Danny: Des deux!

Jack: Espérons que la pt'ite n'est pas tombée dedans.

Lorsque les agents pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, ils virent un jeune homme qui était en train de fouiller dans un tiroir.

Danny (en sortant sa carte): Hey hep FBI qui êtes vous?

Le jeune garçon: (en continuant à fouiller): Je suis Théo, le frère de Léa, personne ne connaît mieux ma sœur que moi et je sais que ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas là. Vos collègues de la police m'ont dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une fugue mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Jack: Théo, ce n'est pas en faisant bande à part que tu retrouveras ta sœur si tu répondais à quelques questions on pourrait commencer au plus vite les recherches.

Théo: D'accord, asseyez vous dans ces fauteuils.

Danny: Comment as tu remarqué que ta sœur n'était plus là?

Théo: Chaque samedi elle vient me chercher à la gare à 10h00 et ce matin elle n'était pas là alors je suis venu ici, j'ai les clefs et j'ai attendu pendant 2h00 et comme elle n'est pas rentrée je vous ai appelé.

Jack: Où sont vos parents?

Théo regarda Danny et Jack d'un regard noir.

Théo: Mes parents sont de véritables ordures.

Danny: Où sont ils Théo?

Flash back

Mr et Mme Lobreck sont dans le hall de l'appartement avec des valises. Théo et Léa viennent de se réveiller.

Mme Lobreck: Mes chéris, papa et moi nous allons faire un long voyage on ne rentre pas maintenant. Léa occupe toi bien de ton frère!

Ils partent sans même dire au revoir

Fin du flash back

Théo: ça va faire 5 ans qu'ils sont partis, j'avais 7 ans et Léa 12 ans c'est elle qui m'a élevé, Oh c'est sûr nos « parents » nous on laissé les moyens financier… Les seules nouvelles que nous avons d'eux c'est au nouvel an. Ils ne savent même pas la date de nos anniversaires.

Jack et Danny n'en revenaient pas comment des parents pouvaient abandonner leurs enfants et les laisser se débrouiller. Ils n'avaient jamais vu pareil situation.

Danny repensa à son père, cette véritable brute mais il savait que sa mère ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. Jack pensait à son père qui faisait le tour du monde alors qu'il avait 15 ans. Il avait toujours dit que tout se passait bien mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il en avait souffert.

Danny: Est ce que tu sais où sont tes parents en ce moment?

Théo: La dernière fois ils étaient au Japon!

Jack: Théo tu vas nous suivre au bureau du FBI, on ne peut pas te laisser seul chez toi.

Théo: Je ne peux pas, si ma sœur revient ou si elle appelle.

Jack: On va laisser un agent chez toi comme ça Léa ne sera pas toute seule si elle rentre.

Théo les suivit sans avoir trop confiance. Jack et Danny étaient dubitatif sur le fait que Léa revienne de si tôt à l'appartement.

Bureau du FBI

Jack: Sacré affaire, vous avez du nouveau?

Martin: Cette fille n'a pas beaucoup d'amis je me suis rendu dans son quartier mais apparemment personne n'aime vraiment parler à la police sans son papa. Il y a juste un jeune Steeven qui m'a filé un bout de papier pour me dire qu'il passerai au bureau cet aprés midi.

Sam: Vivian et moi on s'est rendue à son école, Léa est une élève très sérieuse mais elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Il y a juste un petit détail qui cloche, depuis deux semaines ses résultats sont en chute libre, elle n'assiste pas à tout les cours. Aucuns des professeurs ne sait ce qu 'elle a.

Vivian: Ensuite on s'est rendue à l'internat de Théo et là c'est plus intéressant: Théo est atteind d'une maladie qui lui provoque de grave crises de stress, elles sont apparues depuis le départ de ses parents. Mais généralement Théo faisait une crise une fois par mois et sa sœur venait le chercher. Mais ces dernières semaines il en a fait environ une par semaine. Il ne vous a rien dit?

Jack: Non, il faut qu'on localise leurs parents. Danny tu me trouves une famille d'accueil pour Théo.

Danny (s'énervant): Jack, ce gosse n'est pas fait pour aller dans une famille d'accueil, il est très mur pour son âge et il comprendrait que sa sœur a vraiment un problème.

Jack: Aucun enfant ne mérite d'aller une famille d'accueil. Et si tu te crois si malin propose nous une autre solution.

Danny baissa la tête

Martin: Moi j'en ai une. Je vais ramener Théo chez moi et je le prend sous ma propre responsabilité.

Jack: Je te laisse l'annoncer à Van Doran. En attendant Danny va reparler à Théo je veux savoir ce qui lui a déclenché ses crises de stress, Sam il faut absolument que je saches où sont les parents.

Un agent du FBI arriva

Agent: Agent Malone, un jeune nommé Steeven dit qu'il veut parler à un responsable de l'affaire Lobreck

Jack: Merci Franck, Vivian tu viens avec moi on va l'interroger.

Salle d'interrogatoire

Steeven: Je veux bien coopérer mais je vous en prie n'en parlé pas à mon père.

Jack: ça dépend de ce que tu nous racontes.

Steeven: Léa elle n' a jamais rien fait de mal, pas de traffic, pas de gars louches rien. Elle s'occupe de son frère comme si c'était sa mère.

Vivian: Et?

Steeven: Je sais qu'elle était encore là mercredi soir car j'ai entendu du bruit chez elle. Je suis monté car Léa et moi sommes très proches.

Jack: Je croyais qu'elle ne fréquentait personne,

Steeven: L'année dernière elle a sauvé mon petit frère d'un accident de voiture. Mes parents ne l'ont même pas remercié car elle n'est pas assez riche et depuis, elle et moi on entretient une relation mais on peut se voir juste le week end quand mes parents ne sont pas là.

Vivian: Théo est donc au courant?

Steeven: Ouais mais il a promit de ne rien dire, c'est pour ça que vous ne le saviez pas.

Jack: Ok, est que Léa t'a confié quelque chose qui la tracassait?

Steeven: Elle était plus distante ces derniers temps, il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Désolé

Vivian: Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé mercredi soir.

Steeven: J'ai entendu du bruit chez Léa alors je me suis éclipsé de chez moi doucement et là je me suis caché et il y a un mec qui est sorti il avait une capuche et donc je ne l'ai pas vu.

Jack: Tu as été voir Léa après?

Steeven: Ouais mais elle m'a dit que c'était un gars qui voulait lui vendre de la drogue mais je suis sur qu'elle me mentait car dans ce quartier c'est toujours les mêmes dealers il n'y a pas de place pour les nouveaux. Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en reparler. J'aurai dut la faire parler si ça se trouve ce type lui a fait du mal.

Vivian: Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire et venir nous en parlés montre combine tu tiens à elle.

Jack: c'est vrai, Steeven, y a t il un moyen de te joindre sans que personne ne soit au courant?

Steeven: Oui j'ai un bippeur et mon père n'est pas au courant, voici le numéro.

salle d'interrogatoire:

Danny: Théo

Théo: vous avez retrouvé ma sœur?

Danny: Pas encore malheureusement mais les recherches progressent.

Théo: Je peux retourner chez moi?

Danny: Je suis désolé. Mais tu vas aller chez l'agent Fitzgerald, il est un peu coincé je te l'avoue mais il est très gentil.

Théo: si c'était pour me dire ça, il pouvait me le dire tout seul.

Danny: tu ferais un très bon agent Théo. C'est vrai j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser.

Théo: Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez pour retrouver ma sœur.

Danny: Pourquoi ne nous a tu pas dis que tu avais fait beaucoup de crises de stress ces derniers temps?

Théo (sur ses gardes): Vous êtes allés à mon école?

Danny: Ces crises sont en rapport avec Léa? Hein?

Théo: Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire.

Danny: Steeven a vu quelqu'un se disputer avec Léa mercredi soir on pense qu'elle a disparu vendredi matin. Ce n'est pas une fugue, il lui ai vraiment arrivé quelquechose il faut que tu nous aides. Alors?

Théo: D'accord, c'est vrai que Léa n'était pas comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, elle ne voulait même plus voir Steeven. Lundi elle m'a dit que si quelquechose devait lui arriver que ce n'était pas grave et que Steeven s'occuperait bien de moi. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurai dût l'écouter.

Danny: Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Théo: Vous avez des frères ou des sœurs agent Taylor?

Danny: J'ai un frère Raphaël qu'on appelle Raphy.

Théo: alors vous savez que c'est un lien fort qui nous unit.

Danny: je le sais répondit Danny en repensant à l'enquête concernant la disparition de son frère.

A ce moment Martin arriva

Martin (en s'adressant à Théo): Alors Moussaillon prêt à partager la vie d'un agent fédéral?

Théo (avec un grand sourire): Prêt!

Martin prit sa voiture avec Théo en direction de son appartement, il avait dût faire jouer beaucoup d'arguments pour convaincre Van Doran. Mais à ce moment il ne se doutait pas qu'il était suivi.

Appartement de Martin

Théo était intimidé, rentrer dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas était pour lui stressant, mais Martin avait l'air gentil et chaleureux.

Martin: Voilà c'est la chambre d'ami, tu pourras installer tes affaires dans cette commode.

Théo: Agent Fitzgerald…

Martin:… Théo s'il te plaît je suis chez moi là si tu me tutoyais et m'appellait Martin, d'accord?

Théo: D'accord, alors euh Martin est ce que tu crois que vous allez retrouver ma sœur?

Martin: Je te promet de faire le maximum pour la retrouver. Dis moi tu n'as pas faim? Moi j'ai vraiment envie de me faire un plateau repas devant mission impossible mais je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier, ça te dis une pizza?

Théo éclata de rire en lui répondant qu'une pizza devant mission impossible était parfaite.

Pendant ce temps dans le hall de l'immeuble à Martin

Un homme portant une casquette: Ainsi Théo, tu te caches chez un agent fédéral, interessant (il rit sadiquement). Tu veux revoir ta soeur? Sans problème tu la reverras dés demain matin quant à ton ami Martin sache que les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis. Tu es mon ennemi Théo et je réserve donc un sort particulier à Martin… Il ne pourra plus me nuire.

Au bureau

Vivian était retournée chez elle, Jack somnolait dans son bureau, Danny buvait son énième café de la journée et Sam recherchait tioujours grâce à son ordinateur les parents de Léa et Théo.

Danny: Sam tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, si ça se trouve les parents ont changé de nom et il existe des miliers de Lobreck à travers le monde.

Sam: Danny, ces gens ont abandonné leurs enfants pour faire un voyage mais ils les appellent quant même une fois par an, ça n' pas de sens et ce sont des monstres!

Danny: Je sais mais pour l'instant va te reposer, tu as l'air d'un zombi. Je vais continuer les recherches.

Sam: Merci Dan

Elle lui déposa un bisous sur la joue, on pouvait dire qu'eux deux étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Danny commença à pianoter sur l'ordinateur mais s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, une tasse de café à la main.

Le lendemain matin chez Martin

Martin: tu vas rester ici ce matin, tu y seras en sécurité, un agent passera te voir toutes les demis heures et je reviendrai pour midi. Je te demande juste de ne pas manger toutes les chips!

Théo: D'accord Martin à tout à l'heure!

Bureau du FBI

autour de la table de débriefing

Jack: Bon récapitulons Léa a disparu jeudi matin car le courrier de vendredi et samedi était encore sous la porte. Elle s'est disputée avec un inconnu mercredi soir, cet inconnu la traumatise apparament depuis plusieurs semaines.

Danny: J'ai un portrait robot du type de mercredi soir et d'après un de mes contact il se fait appeler « the winner ».

Sam: Original comme pseudo!

vivian: en tout cas ça fait quatre jours maintenant.

Martin: Et son frère est de plus en plus inquiet.

A ce moment l portable de Jack se mit à sonner

Jack: Malone?

interlocuteur?

Jack s'éloigna de la table et tandis que les autres échangeaient leurs points de vue sur l'affaire. Jack regarda furtivement Martin.

Jack: vous êtes sûr? On ne peut pas faire autrement?

interlocuteur?

Jack: D'accord si ce sont les ordres… Je les attend par contre mon équipe reste sur l'affaire.

interlocuteur?

A peine eut il raccroché que quatre agents de l'O.P.R (affaires internes) déboulèrent dans la salle.

Jack: Hey attendez…

1er agent: Désolé Malone mais on a du boulot.

2ème agent: Martin Fitzgerald?

Martin: Oui? qu'est ce que…

2ème agent: Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Léa Lobreck et pour la disparition de Théo Lobreck. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous et utilisé lors de votre procès. Vous avez le droit de demander l'assistance d'un avocat si vous n'en avez pas il vous en sera commis un d'office…

Tandis que l'agent lui lisait ses droits, les deux autres pinguins avaient empoigné Martin qui se retrouvait la tête contre le bureau grimaçant de douleurs lorsque les agents lui passèrent les menottes.

Jack commençait à essayer de négocier avec l'un des agent pour pouvoir interroger Martin.

Danny (très énervé): Vous n'avez pas le droit, Martin est un très bon agent et il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

3ème agent: Boucle la Taylor, sinon on te coffre pour outrage dans une enquête fédéral.

Danny se leva prêt à se jeter littéralement contre l'agent de l'O.P.R, il fallut que Vivian et Sam emploient la force pour le faire rasseoir.

4ème agent: De toute façon accompagnez nous à son appartement et vous changerez vite d'avis.

C'est ainsi que Martin fût entrainé dans le bureau des affaires internes sous l'œil médusé de ses collègues.

voiture de Vivian et Danny en partance pour l'appartement de Martin

Danny n'avait rien dit il ne cessait de voir son meilleur ami menotté et emmené comme une vulguère bête sauvage, Martin n'avait rien dit pendant son arrestation il avait l'air perdu, comme un enfant qu'on emmène loin de ses parents.

Danny: Vivian que c'est il passé?

Vivian: J'ai essayé de parler à Jack, apparament on a retrouvé le sang de Léa chez Martin et il n'y a pas de traces de luttes c'est pour cela que les affaires internes ont tout de suite soupsonné Martin.

Danny: Qui les a prévenu?

Vivian: Selon victor Fitzgerals il s'agit de l'agent chargé d'assurer la surveillance de Théo.

Danny: qu'est ce que le père de Martin vient faire là dedans?

Vivian: C'est vrai qu'il ne montre pas beaucoup qu'il adore Martin mais ça reste son fils.

Danny (en faisant la moue): C'est surtout pour sa réputation de directeur adjoint du FBI.

voiture de Jack Malone et Samantha Spade

Jack: Samantha je n'y suis pour rien dans l'arrestation de Martin

Sam: Tu as déjà réussi à te débarasser de l'O.P.R lors du procès contre Spaulding pourquoi pas maintenant?

Jack: Car là il s'agit d'un homicide, on a retrouvé le sang de Léa chez Martin! que veux tu que je fasse?

Sam (énervée): Ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu crois Martin responsable de la disparition de Léa et Théo!

Jack: Si je le croyais responsable je ne serai pas là et l'affaire serait classée!

Sam (sans être convaincue): Ouais…

appartement de Martin

Ici j'intègre le personnage de Mac Taylor de la police scientifique, si vous ne connaissez pas la série (les experts Manhattan) ce n'est pas grave il n'y a rien à savoir en particulier.

La scène était morbide, en plus d'une flaque de sang gisant par terre, il était écrit en sang « Martin m'a tué » . Sam ne put s'empécher de détourner les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'effraction mais une grande trainée de sang indiquait que la victime perdait pas mal de sang.

quelqu'un: Agent Malone?

Jack se retourna

Jack: Oui?

l'homme: Je me présente agent Mac Taylor police scientifique.

Jack: Vous êtes de la famille à Danny?

Mac Taylor: Euh non pas du tout qui est ce?

Jack: peu importe qu'avez vous trouvé?

Mac: Il y a des éléments étranges

Jack: Je vous écoute

Mac: La flaque de sang contient du sang non coagulé.

Jack: Désolé mais je n'ai pas fait médecine

Mac: Cela veut dire que le sang qui est à l'origine liquide doit normalement se solidifier après 2h00 et là la coagulation n'a pas commencé j'en déduis donc qu'on y a mit un anti- coagulant.

Jack: Désolé mais je ne vous suis pas trop, quel rapport avec l'enquête?

Mac: Justement, les anti-coagulants se trouvent dans les seringues à prélévement sanguins, la victime n'est peut être même pas venue ici.

Jack: vous voudriez dire que c'est peut être un coup monté?

Mac: A vous de le déterminer.

Jack: D'accord mais comment expliquez vous qu'on ai retrouvé l'A.D.N de Léa avec l'écriture sur le mur.

Mac: C'est là que ça se complique, soit l'agresseur a fait venir la victime ici…soit (hésitant)

Jack: Oui?

Mac: soit il lui a arraché le doigt.

Jack: Il?

Avant que Mac ait pu répondre, Danny arriva avec une cassette à la main.

Danny: On a une cassette de vidéo surveillance tu viens?

Jack lança un regard interrogateur à Mac

Mac: On l'a déjà visionné, vous le pistez depuis longtemps ce Martin? Il faut vraiment être un fou pour faire ça.

Jack: On peut dire qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps

Mac: Affaire personelle?

Jack: C'est un collègue.

Mac: Désolé.

salon de Martin, en train de visionner la cassette de surveillance

Danny: Là il est 7h30 on voir sortir Martin pour se rendre au bureau.

Jack: Avance un peu, je veux voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui revient.

Danny prend la télécommande puis fixe un moment où l'on voit quelqu'un revenir.

Danny: C'est Martin, mais il n'y a personne avec lui.

Jack: Pourquoi est il revenu?

agent de l'O.P.R: Pour accomplir ce qu'il devait faire et là 10 minutes après on le voit redescendre avec Théo qui a l'air d'avoir mal à la jambe gauche.

Vivian: Où est la fille?

agent de l'O.P.R: Ce salaud a dût s'en débarasser ou il avait un complice.

Ce fût le mot de trop pour Danny, il ne parvenait pas à croire que Martin pouvait avoir fait ça, il se jetta sur l'agent de l'O.P.R et le rua de coups. Deux autres agents qui étaient là réussirent après de nombreux efforts à le maitriser, tandis que Jack, Vivian et Sam hurlaient pour qu'on relache Danny.

agent de l'O.P.R: Agent Taylor, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violences sur agent fédéral.

Les affaires internes conduirent directement Danny dans une prison fédéral pour coups et blessures volontaires.

appartement de Martin

Jack (en rage): C'est pas vrai qu'est ce qui lui a prit! Je ne peux pas me permettre que mes agents finissent tous en prison.

Vivian: T'inquiètes je ne soutiens pas Danny dans ce qu'il vient de faire mais quelques jours en prison vont l'aider à réfléchir.

Sam: Maintenant il faut réussir à disculper Martin.

Jack: C'est vrai bon Sam va voir au bureau avec les techniciens ce qu'ils pensent de la vidéo. Vivian et moi on va interroger Martin.

Mac: Agent Malone?

Jack: oui?

Mac (le prit à part): Désolé encore de vous déranger mais je vous demande l'autorisation d'aller voir l'agent Taylor en prison.

Jack: pourquoi?

Mac: C'est une affaire personelle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et je pense pouvoir le faire sortir assez rapidement.

Jack: D'accord mais rapellez lui la définition de « garder son calme ».

Mac: Je n'y manquerai pas. j'y passerai demain.

prison fédéral dans le connecticut

Une voiture noire roule assez vite sur la route, à l'intérieur de cette voiture Danny était menotté et entouré de deux gorilles, il n'y avait pas de possibilité pour s'enfuir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la prison, Dannt eut une boule au ventre, pendant toute son enfance il avait essayé d'éviter cet endroit, il ne parlait plus beaucoup à Raphy car lui aussi avait fréquenté cet endroit, et maintenant pour une connerie il s'y retrouvait. Cet homme avait insulté Martin devant lui, Martin son meilleur ami, celui qui avait comprit sa bisexualité, ils avaient même eu une petite aventure ensemble mais elle était restée sans lendemain car Martin avait encore beaucoup de sentiments pour Sam. Mais maintenant il avait cassé le nez à un agent de l'O.P.R et il était là, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin mais il avait perdu son sang froid et il en était presque à le regretter.

Les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent en grinçant, la voiture se gara et les deux agents saisirent Danny par les poignets ce qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il passa dans une salle où il dût se déshabiller pour enfiler une tenue orange. Ensuite on lui fit faire un relevé d'empreintes digitales. Il fût conduit dans sa cellule. En passant par un dédale de couloirs, il voyait tous ces visages qui le regardait avec tant de haine. Puis il se rappella qu'il avait envoyé plusieurs de ces individus en prisons et là pour la première fois depuis son arrivé il eu peur, peur des bagarres, peur des gangs, peur de mourir. Il y a dix ans jamais il n'aurait pas eu peur, l'alcool l'aurait aidé à oublier. Puis il passa sa main sur son poignet car enfin il lui avait enlevé les bracelets de fers. Là il vit une longue cicatrice, souvenir douloureux de son père et de son enfance. Mais cette cicatrice et les autres feraient maintenant sa force. Il se rapellait d'une parole de Raphy lors de sa première incarcération à l'âge de treize ans. Danny avait été lui rendre visite avec la femme d'une de ses familles d'accueil. Raphy lui avait expliqué la dure loi dans une prison « ici tu mets des coups ou tu meurs ». Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant de faire sortir Martin de ce pétrin. Il se demanda si Martin était aussi dans cette prison. son père avait dût lui trouver une cellule dorée. Enfin il arriva à sa cellule mais c'est là qu'il vit avec horreur qu'il était dans la même cellule qu'un petit traficant de drogues appellé « radio » et qu'il avait fait arrêter lors de la disparition d'un gamin noir habitant dans le Bronx. C'était son amie Polly qui lui avait confié l'enquête et lors de l'interrogatoire de Radio avec Martin, Danny l'avait provoqué en lui demandant une mèche de ses cheveux, Radio s'était énervé et avait plaqué Danny contre le mur mais heureusement Martin était là et avait pu calmer Radio. Mais lorsque les deux agents étaient sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire Martin avait engueulé Danny en lui disant qu'il n'appréciait pas ses méthodes d'interrogatoires. Radio dévisagea Danny mais ne broncha pas.

bureau du fbi

étages des affaires internes, bureau de Jordan Crewfold, directeur des affaires internes

Sans prendre le temps de toquer à la porte Jack entra suivit de Vivian

Jack (avec un sourire ironique): Salut Crewfold

Jordan: Jack mon ami ne t'a t'on jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer?

Jack: Juste pour les gens en qui j'ai du respect.

Jordan (reprenant un ton normal): Voyons quel est ce ton? De toute façon tu n'auras rien de moi

Jack: Je crois que tu me dois un service, la date du 3/12/88 te rappelle quelque chose?

Jordan (l'interrompant): C'est bon que veux tu?

Jack: Interroger Martin Fitzgerald

Jordan: Voyons réfléchis il s'agit d'un de tes collègues, un meurtrier…

Vivian: Agent Crewfold, avez vous appris et fait apprendre à vos collègues ce qu'est la présomption d'innocence?

Jack: Je veux interroger Fitzgerald, dans le cadre de la disparition de deux enfants et aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore mon enquête.

Jordan: D'accord, interrogez Fitgerald mais je veux un rapport sur mon bureau ce soir.

Vivian: Merci de votre sincère coopération monsieur Crewfold.

couloir du FBI

Vivian: Que c'est il passé le trois décembre 1988?

Jack: Jordan a été accusé de l'enlèvement de sa fille après son divorce, et je lui ai fournit un alibi qui était faux.

Vivian: Pourquoi as tu fait ça?

Jack: Car je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas lui.

Vivian: On a retrouvé sa fille?

Jack: Ouais, 5h00 trop tard elle est morte d'une overdose, elle avait fait une fugue.

Vivian: Pourquoi a t il encore peur que tu témoignes?

Jack: Car si je revenais sur ma déposition,il serait accusé de faux témoignages et quand tu travailles aux affaires internes le moindre problème dans ta vie peut te faire perdre ton boulot et ruiner ta vie, et Crewfold n'a plus que son métier dans sa vie.

Vivian: Vous vous ressemblez.

Jack (la regarde, puis regarde de nouveau devant lui): Tient voilà l'ascenceur tu descends avec moi, les cellules sont au sous sol?

Vivian: Avec plaisir

Sous sol du FBI

Jack: Crewfold, m'a dit que Martin se trouve dans la cellule B15.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à la cellule B15.

Jack: Vivian, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais il faut que l'on considère Martin comme un suspect, c'est à dire aucun signe d'amitié. Tu te sens prête?

Vivian: On y va

Au fond d'eux aucun n'était prêt. Comment être prêt dans ce genre de situation?

Jack: Mr Fitzgerald, je vais ouvrir la cellule, pour vous interrogez. Nous sommes les agents Malone et Johnson du bureau de recherches des personnes disparus.

Martin: Enfin il était temps les gars!

Jack pénétra suivit de Vivian dans la cellule, ils durent à regret lui mettre les menottes pour reprendre l'ascenceur.

Martin: Jack mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Jack: Je suis désolé Mr fitzgerals mais vous êtes priés de m'appeler agent Malone et je ne peux faire autrement que de vous menottez.

Ils reprirent l'ascenceur en sens inverse

Jack: Martin, il n'y a que dans l'ascenceur que je peux te parler, alors je suis désolé de t'avoir menotté mais il y a des agents de l'O.P.R partout. T'inquiètes je vais te les enlever pour traverser le couloir.

Martin: Merci. Viv, Jack je vous jures que je n'y suis pour rien.

Vivian: Je te crois

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrait.

Sam vit Martin de loin, il avait le visage fermé. Martin l'homme avec qui elle avait couché mais il avait préféré mettre un terme à leur relation car elle n'avait pas su lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait. C'était aujourd'hui l'occasion de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Elle s'approcha de Jack en essayant de ne pas trop regarder Martin

Sam: Jack je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît c'est urgent.

Jack: Je t'écoutes

Sam: voilà en visionnant plusieurs fois la vidéo de surveillance je suis convaincue qu'il ne s'agit pas de Martin mais d'un imposteur. bien sûre je sais que des soupsons ne péseront pas devant un tribunal, les techniciens y travaillent encore. Il tient le coup? (en regardant furtivement Martin)

Jack: Pour ce qu'il vient de subir on peut dire qu'il va bien, des nouvelles de Danny?

Sam: Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est dans la cellule G33 de la prison fédéral dans le Connecticut.

Jack préféra ne pas parler de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le lieutenant de la police scientifique

Jack: Des nouvelles des parents?

Sam: Rien j'y travaille toujours.

Jack: Sam si tu veux tu pourras voir Martin après en privé.

Sam: Mais l'O.P.R!

Jack: Disons que je voulais faire une confrontation entre le suspect numéro 1 et sa meilleure amie. D'accord?

Sam: Merci

Salle d'interrogatoire

Jack: Bien alors Mr Fitzgerald voulez vous bien me racontez votre journée?

Martin: Je garde Théo Lobreck depuis hier soir et j'ai l'autorisation de ma supérieur hiérarchique, hier nous avons mangé une pizza devant mission impossible.

Vivian: Comment était Théo à ce moment?

Martin: Théo était très perturbé de ne pas voir sa sœur, il a fait des cauchemars pendant la nuit mais il n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

Jack: Continuer, ce matin racontez moi.

Martin: Je suis parti vers 7h30 de chez moi, j'ai avancé en direction du Nord de Manhattan pour me rendre à mon travail et j'ai vu qu'il y avait de nombreux embouteillages alors j'ai fait demi tour j'ai garé ma voiture devant chez moi pour me rendre à l'arrêt de bus mais là j'ai vu qu'il y avait une grève alors je suis retourné chez moi j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai dû patienter dans les embouteillages. c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard au boulot.

Vivian: Mart… Mr Fitzgerals comment expiquez vous qu'on ai retrouvé chez vous le sang de Léa Lobreck et que le petit Théo n'était plus là?

Martin: Je n'en sais strictement rien, je vous dis que c'est un coup monté!

Jack: On a une vidéo où on vous voit remonter chez vous, et redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec Théo!

Martin: Je veux parler avec l'agent Taylor!

Vivian: Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible

Martin (en commençant à s'énerver): Selon mes droits je peux choisir l'agent avec qui je veux être interrogé même s'il y a son supérieur hiérarchique!

Jack: Martin tu ne peux pas parler à Danny car il est emprisonné dans le Connecticut!

Martin: quoi?

Jack sortit énervé

Martin: Vivian dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

Vivian: L'agent Taylor a blessé un agent de l'O.P.R.

Martin (la tête dans les mains): C'est pas vrai… Vivian je te jure que je n'ai pas touché à ces gamins.

Bureau de Jack Malone

Il réfléchissait à la situation. Un de ces agent était suspecté de meurtre un autre était dans une prison fédéral pour coups et blessures. Lorsque tout à coup Sam rentra comme une folle dans son bureau

Sam (heureuse): J'ai trouvé!

Jack (la calmant): Quoi?

Sam: C'est pas Martin qui a enlevé ces petits et pour plusieurs raisons.

Jack: Je t'écoute

Sam: La première est que l'agresseur est gauché alors que Martin est droitier de plus regarde ce n'est pas exactement le même manteau que Martin lui il y a un revers sur le coté droit alors que Martin non. Mais je te garde le meilleur pour la fin, les techniciens ont fait un zoom sur son visage et on voit des mèches de cheveux roux!

Jack: Excellent boulot Sam, je téléphone à Crewfold et je te laisse l'annoncer à Martin.

Sam lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Il lui rendit un sourire. Puis elle partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Sam (avec un air grave): Agent Fitzgerald

Martin (avec une voix remplit d'espoir): Sam…

Elle avait des menottes dans la main elle lui présenta devant ses yeux. le sourire de Martin s'effaça et il se retourna pour présenter ses mains à Sam. Elle fit tomber volontairement les menottes par terre prit Martin par les épaules et le retourna pour l'embrasser le plus longtemps possible sur la bouche. Vivian ne comprenait plus rien et préféra sortir de la pièce et regarder la scène à travers la vitre.

Martin (reprenant sa respiration): Sam mais?

Sam: Vous êtes libre agent de mon cœur.

Martin l'embrassa de nouveau

Martin: Maintenant il faut s'occuper de Danny.

Sam: D'accord mais aussi d'un mystérieux roux qui se fait passer pour toi.

Martin: C'est partit. Mais j'aimerai quand même repasser chez moi prendre quelques affaires.

Sam: ça va pas être possible, ton appartement est encore sous scellé et c'est pas beau à voir croit moi. Mais tu sais tu as encore pas mal de vêtements chez moi.

Martin: merci

bureau de Jack Malone

Il était tellement heureux que Martin soit libéré et blanchi de cette affaire qu'il oubliait presue la tonne de paperasse qu'il avait. Mais il repensa aussi vite à Danny. Il regarda sa montre 23h30, il était temps d'aller se coucher au moins essayer de dormir. Il avait essayé d'appeler la prison mais il ne voulait pas lui donner des nouvelles et les affaires internes ne laissaient rien filtrer.

prison fédéral du Connecticut

Il essayait de penser à autre chose, Radio ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son arrivé. Pourquoi personne n'était venu le voir? Tout le monde lui en voulait il à ce point? Il avait déjà reçu un coup dans le ventre lors de la pause et ici impossible de se défendre, s'il disait qu'il était agent fédéral il était sur de se retrouver dans sa tombe dans l'heure suivante. Il était assis sur la paillasse perdu dans ses pensées quand il reçu un violent coup à la tête.

Radio: alors Taylor, on se retrouve au trou. Qu'est ce que tu nous a fait?

Danny (se massant la tête): Lâche moi

Radio: Au non pas déjà, tu as pris du plaisir à m'humilier devant tout le monde au FBI, je ne pense pas que tu sois un agent infiltré, il ne t'aurais jamais mis dans une prison aussi près de ton lieu de travail. Alors pourquoi t'es là?

Danny: j'ai cassé le nez à un agent fédéral.

Radio: Tu joues le rebelle, j'ai un marché pour toi

Danny: J'écoute

Radio: Je sais que tu resteras pas longtemps ici, en échange de mon aide tu me fait une remise de peine à la sortie.

Danny (difficilement): ça marche

Radio: Bien maintenant on trinque à ta santé

Radio sortit une bouteille de vodka qu'il avait caché dans son matelat. Il en but une gorgée

Radio: tient mon ami c'est pour toi, je t'offre le reste.

Danny: non merci je ne bois jamais.

Radio: C'est vrai t'es ici que depuis quelques heures, tu verras demain, en tout cas cache là, s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie qu'on la trouve ici.

Danny la cala entre les lattes de son matelat. Radio s'endormit mais Danny n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, sa main effleura la bouteille de vodka. Il regarda de nouveau sa cellule, tout le monde l'avait abandonné alors qui s'apercevrait qu'il avait un peu bu? Il vida la bouteille et avant de s'endormir il vit Raphy qui lui souriait puis sa cellule tripla de volume, il s'endormit.

le lendemain bureau du FBI

Jack somnolait dans son bureau il fut réveillé par Vivian

Vivian: Jack réveille toi!

Jack: hum

Vivian: Des nouvelles de Danny?

Jack: non la prison du Connecticut ne veur rien me dire.

Vivian: tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu contacte son frère Raphaël

Jack: je sais mais je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.

Vivian: tu veux que je le fasse?

Jack: C'est gentil mais je préfère lui annoncer. Des nouvelles de ce mystérieu roux?

Vivian: non, on peut dire que l'on patauge dans cette affaire.

Jack: Ouais. J'ai de moins en moins d'espoir.

Vivian: Il faut pourtant se raccrocher à l'espoir et tu le sais.

Jack (passivement): Je sais…

Vivian allait partir quand elle se retourna

Vivian: tu sais pour Martin et Sam?

Jack: Je sais et au risque de t'étonner je suis heureux

Vivian: Là oui tu m'étonnes.

Jack: Je suis moi aussi avec quelqu'un.

Vivian: Tu comptais me le dire quand?

Jack (avec un grand sourire): Bah…

Vivan: Elle est brune, la quarantaine et les yeux couleurs noisettes.

Jack: Comment as tu fais?

Vivian: Quand je suis entrée tu étais en train d'en parler dans tes rêves.

Jack (penaud): ah, elle a aussi un petit garçon de 8 ans, Eymeric.

Vivian: Ahhhh Danny va être déçu de voir qu'il est le seul célibataire endurcit de la bande.

A ce moment Vivian reçut un appel

Vivian: Johnson?

interlocuteur?

Vivian: hum hum ok on arrive

Jack: que se passe t il?

Vivian: Une jeune fille vient d'être acceptée aux urgences de l'hôpital de St Vincent, elle est grièvement bleesée et elle correspond au signalement de Léa et il lui manque un doigt.

Jack: Ok vas y avec Sam, moi je reste là et je convoque Raphaël. Martin est convoqué aux affaires internes toute la matinée pour tout mettre au clair.

Vivian partit en direction de l'hôpital avec Sam

Jack(au téléphone): Mr Alvarez, Jack Malone au téléphone, j'aimerai que vous passiez au FBI ce matin.

Raphy?

Jack: Non non je sais que vous ne vous droguez plus mais il ne s'agit pas de vous.

Raphy???

Jack: Oui de Danny oui voilà, non je ne peux pas vous en parler au téléphone. A tout à l'heure

Hôpital St Vincent

Sam (à la secrétaire): Bonjour Madame, FBI (en montrant sa plaque) nous savons qu'une jeune fille non identifiée a été acceptée ici cette nuit et nous aimerions la voir (elle montra une photo de Léa)

secrétaire (pianotant sur l'ordinateur): Oui chambre 458

Sam: Merci

Sam: J'interroge Léa ttu t'oocupes du médecin, ça marche?

Vivian: T'a vraiment la pêche quand tu es amoureuse!

Sam: Hey!

chambre de Léa Lobreck

Sam: Bonjour Léa

Léa: Où suis je?

Sam: Tu es à l'hôpital St Vincent

Léa: Qui êtes vous?

Sam: Je suis Samantha Spade je travaille au FBI au service des personnes disparus.

Léa (commençant à paniquer) : Où est Théo?

Sam: C'est pour cela que je suis là pour que tu nous aides à le retrouver.

Léa: Tout est de ma faute

Léa se met à pleurer dans les bras de Sam qui avait aussi du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Sam: Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé

Léa: J'ai retrouvé mes parents il y a 2 mois et depuis je ne cesse de les suivre. Mais jeudi dernier je suis sortie chez moi et j'ai été enlevée, je me suis réveillée le lendemain et là j'ai vu mes parents qui ne me reconnaissaient pas et qui m'ont roué de coups et…

Sam: Ma puce je suis vraiment désolée mais si tu veux je peux repasser tout à l'heure

Léa: Non! Vous devez retrouver Théo il est en danger. je vais continuer. Mes parents m'ont coupé un doigt et ils ont été chez un de vos collègue car ils avaient fabriqué un masque. Il va bien?

Sam: Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Où se trouve cet endroit?

Léa: Je ne sais pas exactement, pas très loin il y a beaucoup de forêts autour, mais pas beaucoup d'habitation, c'est un hangar, mais je sais qu'il y a quant même une maison pas très loin car ils ne couchaient pas dans le hangar mais je les entendais faire la fête.

Sam: Tu peux me raconter l'arrivé de Théo?

Léa: Deux heures après que Maxime, qui est un serviteur de mes parents qu'on appelle aussi le Rouquin soit partit chez votre collègue, Théo était là, il saignait de partout et il avait mal à la jambe. Il a quand même réussi à me défaire de mes liens et j'ai pu m'enfuir pour aller chercher du secours mais lui il ne pouvait pas bouger je lui ai dis de m'attendre, je n'aurai jamais dût le laisser seul.

Sam: On n'aurait jamais pu vous retrouvez sinon, tu as été très courageuse. Je voudrai te poser une question, pourquoi tes parents sont aussi méchants avec vous?

Léa: Car ce ne sont pas nos parents, Théo ne le sait pas mais nos vrai parents sont la sœur et le beau frère de Mme Lobreck ils sont morts quand nous étions tout petit et dans leur testaments ils avaient mi que nous devrions être élevés par eux s'ils devaient arriver quelque chose. Mais ils ne nous ont jamais accepté.

Sam: Je te promets que nous retrouverons ton frère.

Léa: Vous reviendrez me voir?

Sam: si tu veux je suis d'accord, au fait appelle moi Sam.

couloir de l'hôpital

Vivian: tu as réussi à savoir où se trouve Théo?

Sam: Léa m'a donné une description assez précise et toi tu as pu voir le médecin?

Vivian: Oui, elle va devoir rester une dizaine de jours à l'hôpital et pour son doigt une greffe pourra sûrement avoir lieu.

Sam: Tant mieux.

prison du Connecticut

Il avait mal à la tête, il avait même vomi et son parrain des alccoliques anonymes ne répondait pas. Personne ne l'avait embêté et il était resté dans son coin, ne mangeant que très peu. Il espérait une visite rapidement car il ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Mais à la sonnerie il dût sortir dans la cour des prisonniers. Il y avait un groupe de néo nazis qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil, Danny détourna le regard. Quand il sentit que quelqu'un le retenait il se retourna, et fit face à un homme qui devait mesurer plus d'1 mètre 95. il se sentit tout petit

l'homme: Hep toi l'hispanique, on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas détourner le regard quand le chef nous regarde.

Danny: Désolé c'est bon laissez moi tranquille

Danny le repoussa des mains. C'est à ce moment que plusieurs autres membres du gang se mirent à tabasser Danny tandis qua les gardiens essayaient de les séparer. Danny était allongé au milieu de la cour le visage en sang. Mac Taylor arriva juste à la fin de la bagarre. Il prit le pouls à danny qui était assez faible mais Danny tiendrait le coup.

Mac Taylor: conduisez le à l'infirmerie

Après quelques soins, Danny ouvrit les yeux

Danny: Je suis mort?

Mac: Pas vraiment non, vous vous en remettrez vite

Danny: Qui êtes vous?

Mac: Je me présente Mac Taylor de la police scientifique

Danny: Taylor?

Mac: Juste un pur hasard pour le patronyme mais je suis venu vous parlez de votre libération.

Un agent: Je suis désolé inspecteur Taylor mais si vous voulez lui parler c'est au parloir.

Mac: D'accord, conduisez le, moi je passe par l'autre côté.

bureau du FBI

Raphaël: Comment ça en prison!

Jack: Mr Alvarez calmez vous

Raphy: Me calmez, mais… mais vous m'annoncez que Danny est en prison depuis 24 heures car il s'est bastonné avec un agent!

Jack: J'étais obligé de vous l'annoncez

Raphy: Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire?

Jack :Je suis désolé

Raphy: Bon je suppose que je dois aller le voir, je peux avoir le numéro de sa cellule.

Jack: Remettez lui le bonjour de la part de ses collègues

Raphy: Car vous n'êtes même pas allez le voir, vous voulez qui crève ou quoi!

Jack: Mr Alvarez si je pouvais aller le voir je ne serai pas là en train devous dire que Danny a besoin de vous.

parloir

J'intègre ici le personnage de Danny Messer qui travaille sous les ordres de Mac, et même si je n'ai pas suivi toute la série, je sais qu'il a fait partie des gangs étant plus jeune

Mac: J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes un très bon agent

Danny: J'étais

Mac: Vous n'avez pas encore été démi de vos fonctions.

Danny: Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Mac: Vous vous rappellez d'un gang pendant votre enfance avec un certain Danny Messer?

Danny: Danny! Bien sur que je m'en souviens

Mac: Il travaille aujourd'hui dans mon service de la police scientifique, et des copains de votre frère ont dit que c'était lui le meneur alors que moi je suis persuadé qu'ils mentent.

Danny: Qu'attendez vous de moi?

Mac: Que vous arriviez à convaincre votre frère de témoigner en faveur de Danny.

Danny: Contre quoi?

Mac: Votre libération et vous en prenez un minimum, au maximum 3 jours de mises à pied, j'ai de très bon contact haut placé.

Danny: ça m'étonnerais que mon frère vienne me voir.

Mac: Je crois qu'il est juste derrière moi.

Danny releva la tête et vit Raphy qui semblait préoccupé.

Mac: Je crois que je vais vous laissez

Danny: Attendez, comment est ce que je peux faire pour vous contacter

Mac: Voilà ma carte, donnez la à Raphy

Raphy: Salut

Danny: Salut

Raphy (en lui montrant les blessures): Tu…

Danny: C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air.

Raphy: Je suis désolé

Danny: Quoi?

Raphy: Je suis désolé que tu sois ici

Danny: Raphy tu n'as rien à te reprocher, par contre tu peux m'aider

Raphy: Comment? dis moi et je le ferais

Danny: Tu te rapelles de Danny Messer, il faisait parti d'un gang avec nous

Raphy: Ouais et alors

Danny: Bien il y a des anciens membres du groupes qui font des trucs pas très claires et qui ont dit que Danny était le meneur du groupe.

Raphy: Mais c'est faux!

Danny: Je sais et c'est pour ça que l'inspecteur qui vient de partir a besoin de nos témoignages en faveur de Danny. Tu es d'accord?

Raphy: Danny.. comment veux tu que la justice croit un ancien camé?

Danny (en lui prenant la main): Car je sais que maintenant tu ne retourneras plus jamais en taule car tu a trois amours: Nicky, Sylvia et Abby

Raphy: C'est ok

Danny: Merci, prend ce numéro et téléphone à l'inspecteur d'accord.

Raphy: A plus tard

Deux heures après Danny était libre, il devait juste écrire une lettre d'excuses à l'agent de l'O.P.R et participer à des séances de yoga, mais cela ne le dérangea pas quand il vit qu'il y avait de magnifique jeunes filles.

Bureau du FBI, bureau de Jack Malone

Danny frappa à la porte de son patron

Jack: Entrez!

Danny: Salut

Jack: Danny qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Danny: L'inspecteur Taylor a disons organisé un arangement

Jack (voyant les blessures): Danny qu'est ce que tu as eu?

Danny: Ne t'inquiètes pas une bagarre dans la cours ça va passer. (voulant changer de conversation) Vous avez retrouvé les enfants?

Jack: On a retrouvé Léa, qui est en ce moment à l'hôpital avec Sam et Vivian. Mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Théo.

Martin entra

Marton: Danny?

Danny:Martin?

Jack: Heureux de constater que dans mon équipe chacun sait les prénoms des uns et des autres. Bon les retrouvailles ça sera tout à l'heure. Tient Danny voici ton arme et ta carte. Maintenant il faut retrouver Théo!

En attendant Sam et Vivian, Martin brieffa Danny sur l'avancement de l'enquête. Tandis que Jack prenait des nouvelles de sa femme et d'Eymeric.

Danny (à Martin en parlant de Jack): A qui parle t il?

Martin: Je crois qu'il a une nouvelle élue de son cœur!

Danny: Ahhhhhhh, dis moi Martin c'est vrai cette rumeur?

Martin: Celle qui disait que j'avais découpé en deux Léa Lobreck? Non

Danny: Non je parlais de celle qui disait que lorsque Sam est venue t'annocer que tu étais libre, elle t'aurai roulé un de ces patins!

A ce moment Sam et Vivian arrivèrent au même moment. Sauvé par le gong

Sam: Léa va plutôt bien, et grace au GPS Vivian a réussi à localiser un entrepôt qui correspondrait au signalement donné par Léa.

Vivian: Il ne faut pas tarder, Théo est en danger, ils peuvent le tuer à n'importe quel moment!

Jack: C'est bon j'ai appellé la brigade d'intervention ils seront sur les lieux dans dix minutes, allez vous préparer et en vitesse!

En dix minutes, toute l'équipe était prête, Vivian et Jack montèrent ensemble tandis que Danny, Sam et Martin était dans l'autre voiture. Girophares en route, ils se mirent en direction du hangar.

Hangar en plein milieu de la forêt avec à côté une cabane

Les forces spéciales d'intervention étaient déjà prête, ils attendaient l'ordre de Jack pour forcer la porte du bâtiment.

Jack (dans une radio): bon on y va doucement à mon signal, il y a la vie d'un gamin qui est en jeux. Apparament les suspects sont armés et sont dangereux. Je répète les suspects sont armés. A mon signal prêt on y va!

Un tireur défonça la porte en couvrant Danny et Sam, deux autres couvraient Jack, Martin et Vivian. L'odeur était infect, l'équipe découvra plusieurs corps qui était par terre et un adolescent qui tenait un autre homme en otage avec un pistolet sous la tempe, il s'agissait du Rouquin »

Jack: Théo! Làche cette arme!

Théo (paniqué): C'est pas moi qui les ai tué, il a tué Léa

Danny: Léa n'est pas morte Théo, elle est à l'hôpital. Elle veut te voir, làche cette arme.

Théo: Lachez vos armes vous allez me tuer!

Martin (s'avançant): Regarde Théo, je pose mon arme (il posa son arme par terre calmement) Maintenant, je voudrai m'excuser de ne pas avoir bien su veiller sur toi.

Théo (en montrant l'homme): Tout est de sa faute Martin

l'homme: Ce gamin est fou descendez le merde!

Vivian: Vous, la ferme!

Théo (pleurant): Martin il a coupé un doigt à ma sœur!

Martin: Je sais et je sais aussi ce que c'est d'être seul chez soit, mes parents n'étaient pas là quand j'étais petit, il faisait toujours de long voyage et jr jouais avec mes cousines, c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé et tu sais quoi elle est morte d'un cancer l'année dernière, je sais ce que c'est de perdre des proches et de se retrouver seul le soir, que sa maman ne nous lise pas d'histoire.

Théo: Je suis désolé Martin mais je ne suis pas aussi fort

Théo enleva l'arme de la tempe de l'homme et se le mit sur sa propre tempe.

Danny: Théo ne fait pas ça!

Théo: Je suis désolé dites à ma sœur que je l'aime…

Il allait appuyer sur la gachette quand Jack lui tira un coup dans la jambe droite, Théo tomba en arrière, Martin se précipita vers lui.

Martin: Théo, nooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn!

Théo: Ma jambe j'ai mal

Martin: Ne dort surtout pas, l'ambulance va arriver D'accord?

Théo: Je veux pas mourir!

Martin: Tu ne vas pas mourir, d'accord, tu va revoir Léa tu vas me revoir.

L'ambulance arriva assez vite et Théo fût transporter en urgences à l'hôpital St Vincent.

En attendant, le Rouquin avait été arrêté, Danny se dirigea vers lui

Danny: Tu n'es qu'un petit salopar

Rouquin: Pas tant que ça, mon plan a fonctionné à merveille, votre collègue a été en prison, un petit séjour offert par mes propres soins dommage que le gosse ne se soit pas suicidé.

Danny: Tu sais que je pourrais te descendre sur place, mes collègues ne diraient rien.

Rouquin: Voyons Danny…

Danny: AGENT TAYLOR!

Rouquin: Vous êtes une petite tapette dites donc!

En réponse Danny lui assigna un coup de poings dans le nez, et un coup de pied magistral dans ses bijoux de famille. Il fallut que Jack les séparent

Jack:Dis moi Danny, qu'est ce qu'il s'est fait le monsieur?

Danny: Il a pas été gentil lors de son arrestation alors il s'est prit le nez dans une barre en fer.

Jack (en s'adressant au Rouquin): Désolé mon vieux, franchement ça doit faire mal.

Deriière le hangar

Martin était assis et regardait le paysage, les larmes lui venait bien malgré lui. Sam arrive et s'asseya à côté de lui.

Martin: Sam

Sam: Oui?

Martin: Je suis désolé

Sam: De quoi?

Martin: De t'avoir abandonné

Sam: Tu es pardonné.

blanc

Martin: Toute cette enquête… Enfin Théo, Léa…. Danny en prison, moi… toi

Sam: On a tous été très touché

Martin: Tu sais mes parents, enfin mon père n'était jamais là, et l'argent, les résidences secondaires ils croyaient que je serai heureux. Mais ils me manquaient.

Sam: C'est pour ça que tu as pris Théo chez toi?

Martin: Je sais pas mais je me dis que même après cette enquête ils vont être seuls, pour toujours

Sam: Justement, je sais que c'est un peu prématuré mais je voudrai te parler de quelquechose

Martin: Je t'écoutes

Sam: Voilà, quand j'avais 17 ans je suis tombée enceinte mais je n'ai pas voulu du bébé. alors j'ai avorté mais l'opération s'est mal passée et je suis maintenant stérile.

Martin: Désolé ma puce

Sam: Quand j'ai vu Léa tout à l'heure à l'hôpital elle m'a supplié de revenir la voir et je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dis de m'appeler Sam. C'est une chose que je ne fais jamais d'habitude. Et je me suis dit que ces enfznts avaient besoin de stabiliter et comme ils n'ont plus de familles, que Théo semble accroché à toi et Léa à moi…

Martin: Tu veux qu'ils viennent chez nous?

Sam (avec un petit sourire): Oui

Martin: Je ne sais pas quoi dire

Sam: Dis oui

Martin: Oui

Ils 'embrassent

inconnu: hum hum

Martin: qui es là?

: La rumeur était donc vrai n'est ce pas Martin

Martin: Danny! qu'est ce que tu fais là!

Danny: en cognant ce type je me suis fait mal à la main et comme Sam est une catastrophe en voiture, il ne reste que toi.

Sam: Danny je te déteste

Danny: J'aime quand tu me montre que tu m'aimes

En guise de réponse Sam lui fit une grimace. A ce moment son téléphone sonna

Sam: Spade?

interlocuteur???

Sam: Oui Jack, Danny est là aussi.

Jack???

Sam: A 20h00 chez toi? Ok pour moi attend je demande aux deux autres pinguins! Les gars au lieu de commencer à faire des paris vous êtes dispo ce soir pour un repas chez Jack, il a une surprise pour nous

Danny: Demande lui si elle est brune cette fois ci. Pour moi et martin c'est OK

Sam: Jack, tu as entendu ,… Danny? Je ne pense pas que ça va le déranger mais je transmets.

Elle raccroche

Sam: Danny avant tu dois passer à ton cours de yoga, va leur montrer tes beaux muscles, on t'y dépose.

Après avoir déposé Danny à son cours de yoga, ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital St Vincent. après deux heures passé auprès des enfants, Théo s'en était bien sortit, il avait un platre à la jambe droite.

Sam prit son portable et composa un numéro

Sam: Jack, c'est Sam, pour te dire de prévoir deux couverts supplémentaires ce soir.

Jack???

Sam: Léa et Théo Lobreck sont de la partie, ils sortent à quatre heures tous les deux. Ils vont bien.

La soirée se passa dans une joyeuse ambiance, l'équipe adopta tout de suite la nouvelle femme de Jack du nom de Tamera ainsi qu'Eymeric. Danny était déjà accompagné d'une belle blonde et Martin et Sam officialisèrent leurs couples. Théo et Léa ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés depuis longtemps.

Un mois plus tard, tribunal

juge: La défense a t elle d'autres témoins à présenter?

l'avocat de Danny Messer: J'appelle à la barre Danny Taylor, agent spécial travaillant au service des personnes disparue et son frère Raphaël Alvarez qui est garagiste.

A la fin du procès, Danny Messer était acquitté alors qu'un mandat avait été délivré pour les autres truands.

6 mois plus tard, Samantha Spade prenait le nom de Samantha Fitzgerald et Tamera prenait le nom de Tamera Malone. Théo et Léa avaient aussi prit le nom de Fitzgerald. Danny jurait qu'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie en la personne de Maëva, une brune. Sam lui fit remarque que c'était la 50ème femme de sa vie. Un an après l'affaire Lobreck, des souvenirs étaient restés mais l'amitié et la solidarité au saint de l'équipe n'avait fait que de croître.


End file.
